It's a small world cure? :The Walking Dead
by Unknown1for
Summary: A quick ending to the walking dead that kind of turned into something else.
1. chapter 1

04/28/17

Rick Grimes screams out in pain and he swears the mountains scream back at him. The sun hangs high above and his eyes turn all black as blood runs from the corners of them. His body is racked with extreme pain and he coughs blood. He feels like time is running out and he is dying. He sees his gun on the hot highway and scoops it up, growling, "What have you done to me?!"

The man standing nearby with goggles and a dirty cloth covering his face, responds, "You've been looking for me for a long time, Sheriff Grimes." He moves closer, "You came all the way up into the mountains for little ol' me."

"You know me? What did you do to me?! I….I want answers!"

The man simply takes the gun from Rick, "Yes, Rick, I know you. Your tale as spread. To answer your other question, I infected you with the walker virus."

"Why…..I'm turning?!" Rick stares at the man as he lays on his back and feels the world spinning. He can't imagine being more helpless than he is now, but still he struggles to move. "I don't want to be like them!"

The man sounds amused, "Rick, you're not turning. No you and the world were infected before the walkers began appearing. All of you carry it. It was a small scale experiment attacking an enemies water supply. With the help of wildlife and evaporation, it got out. It spread faster when it got into the rain."

"I knew you had a hand in this. I came to make you fix what you've done."

"For years the infection showed no sign of turning anyone into walkers. We thought that was the end of it, but we were so very wrong."

"You're going to fix this! I'll make you!"

The man laughs, "You'll make me? Rick, I'm already fixing it. It's taken awhile, but you are experiencing the fix. The infection is being dealt with and you won't be able to get infected again. The tankwr there is full of an airborne solution. You're a long way from King County, Georgia."

"How…how do you know where I'm from?"

The man removes the goggles and cloth to reveal a familiar face. "I know your tale, but I know you from before." Rick stares up at the man's familiar face, but can't place a name with the face. "A late night stop by the Sheriff. Do you remember me? Ironically if you had brought me in, the infection may never have occurred and no walkers. But you're good generous man and let me be on my way with a severe warning."

Suddenly, Rick kicks the man's legs and the man hits the highway hard. A gentle wind blows across Rick as he scoops up the gun and rises to his feet. His eyes clear as he feels his strength returning. He points the gun at the man and pulls back the hammer with a click. He wipes the blood from his mouth and growls, "I remember you. Do you remember what I said would happen if I ever saw you again?"

The man looks fearfully up at him and his voice cracks as he answers, "You said there would be trouble."

Rick smirks, "That's right." A gunshot thunders around the landscape and the body falls over. He looks at the tanker truck and knows the gunshot will draw walkers, but doesn't care. He aims the gun at the tanker truck as a wind blows across him and fires every shot in the gun. The gun clicks empty, he dumps the empty shells out onto the highway, and the wind whistles through the holes in the tanker. He reloads the gun and says softly, "Blow wind blow." He smiles and knows in a year or a little more the infection will be gone. The wind will see to that.


	2. It's a small world cure part 2

04/29/17

Metal squeals as the door opens and Rick Grimes slowly enters the shadowed, concrete walled, room. He doesn't bother to shut the door and stays within the beam of light pouring in from the outside. His boots thunder into the darkness as he moves deeper. A voice speaks, "I would assume you have returned with your objective accomplished"

Rick stops and gently tucks a thumb into the right front pocket of his pants, "Yeah you could say that."

A few clicks sound as the man tinkers with something in the darkness, "I did say that, Sheriff."

Rick smirks and gently touches his mouth with his left hand. "He called me sheriff too. This is the most I've been called Sheriff in a long time."

"Feels good, doesn't it? The world will need Sheriffs and heroes. No longer just survivors and walkers."

A soft clang sounds and Rick asks, "Don't you need some more light?"

"I can see fine."

"I bet you can."

The man sighs, "I suppose you think I was working with the man that caused the infection. I would if I were in your shoes, but I didn't work with him."

Rick frowns, "Yeah, that's a fair guess. You've never given me your name or told me how you knew how to find him." He sighs, "Can you even tell me why you're in this place?"

"I knew about the man because he was part of a project. A project trying to create another me. I'm here looking for something I need and something that is mine."

Rick frowns again, "Another you?"

A click sounds and a crash of metal thunders through the room. Rick frowns at the metal, circular disk, sitting at the edge of the light before him. He notes the white star in the middle surrounded by blue and two red rings beyond that. He watches as a muscular, bearded man picks up the shield, "You can call me Cap or Steve. You're free to come with me, but I have to answer the call."

Rick watches the man leave and sees a glint of metal in the shadows near the edge of light. He wonders what it could be and wonders who it was that just walked out of the room with the shield. He scoops up the piece of metal and sees it's a different kind of shield. He rubs the dust off of it and guesses it might be from World War 2 era law enforcement. Something about it feels right and with badge in hand he heads outside into the light.


	3. It's a small world cure part 3 TWD

04/30/17

The forest is quiet and the morning air is cool as Daryl Dixon stalkers a deer. He feels one with the forest and tries not to think about how long Rick has been gone. A new doubt on whether Rick will ever return is trying to find a home in his mind, but he refuses to let it. He won't give up on his brother ever or at least until he sees body.

Daryl senses them as they slowly lumber toward him. Twigs snap and leaves are shuffled. Walkers. He raises the crossbow to aim at the deer and they grow closer. Two of them are to the left, one to the right, and one directly behind which is very close. The deer dead ahead, his nerves calm, he knows this will be close, but also knows they have to eat.

Suddenly, squeezes the trigger on the crossbow and the bolt gets a good hit on the deer. The deer takes off with the bolt spilling its blood, but he can't worry about that now. The front of the crossbow hits the ground and with a grunt Daryl pulls it back to reload.

In a fluid motion, Daryl spins and brings the crossbow to bear on the walker behind him. A squeeze of the trigger and the bolt sails into its target. Daryl slams the crossbow back into the ground before the walker even hits the ground. He knows his aim is true. He grunts as he pulls it back and reloads.

Daryl spins back around and squeezes the trigger. One of the walkers on the left gets hit by the bolt and there's no time to reload. He tosses the crossbow aside, the walker hits the ground, and he pulls a knife. He throws a quick glance to the walker on the right and sees it is dangerously close, but returns his attention to the left.

Daryl grips the knife and slams it into the rotting head of the walker. A mushy crunch sounds and he grunts as he jerks the knife free. Time is running out, but if he's quick he can make it. He spins to his right and raises the knife to attack the walker three feet away.

Suddenly a blur of motion hits the walker and it falls to the ground with a metal shield in its head. Daryl grunts, "What the hell?"

A bearded Steve Rogers moves to retrieve his shield, "Sorry for the start, friend. It looked like you could use some help."

Daryl growls, "I had him. I didn't need your help."

"I see that now, but from my position earlier…..things looked uncertain."

Daryl scoops up his crossbow and begins retrieving the bolts. "I didn't ask for no help, FRIEND. Ain't you a little old to be playing with a Frisbee?"

"It's not a Frisbee. It's a shield."

"Don't make no difference. That toy will get you killed out here and leave you like a slack jawed idiot. I mean you're still an idiot, but maybe you should trade up." Steve smiles and Daryl asks, "What?"

"You just reminded me of someone."

"Who? Your daddy? I bet he told you to quit playing with toys too."

"No. The man you remind me of is…"

Rick Grimes comes over the top of the hill behind them, "I see you've met Daryl."

Daryl smiles at Rick, "Was starting to think you were enjoying your vacation too much. Found piece of mind and wasn't coming back."

"Vacation? Is that what you call it?"

"Well yeah. You're out there all by yourself and nothing to worry about except you."

Rick smirks, "Yeah you have a point."

"You have been gone awhile, brother."

"I know, but I am back. I have news and Steve knows a location that we could fortify and be safe."

Daryl nods, "Yeah. Well I have a deer to attend to, but you can catch me up in a bit. I'm glad you're back, Rick."

"It's good to be back."


	4. It's a small world cure part 4

05/01/17

Rick's voice rises over the thundering of the semi trucks, "If we have a breakdown, we're screwed."

Steve Rogers follows Rick's concerned gaze to the sea of walkers following behind them. They've been following for miles and their numbers grow with each mile. The noise of the loud semi trucks attracts them and if they had a breakdown that sea would quickly swallow them. He looks at Rick understanding and sharing his concern, "I'm just going to hope that doesn't happen."

Daryl smirks from the passenger seat of the semi, "They say the highway to hell is paved with good intentions and false hopes. I ain't sayin hope is bad, but here we are on a highway."

Morgan responds from the driver's seat as Daryl lights a cigarette, "Can't look at it that way. We're putting all the bad behind us and headed toward the bright future."

Daryl pulls a cassette tape from the left chest pocket of his jacket. He moves his cigarette from his mouth and blows smoke out. "Found this before we left. Seems appropriate considering the situation." The cassette slides into the semi's stereo with a click and loud music begins to play. "Yeah!"

Steve looks at Rick, "You know that music will attract more walkers."

Rick nods, "I know, but these loud trucks will attract them anyway. Might as well enjoy it." He lets his mind drift as he listens to the music and finds it ironic an absolute music media is one of their only ways to hear music in the world after. It was rare to hear music and it is always a special experience. Rick looks at Steve, "I'm more of a country man myself. You?"

Steve smirks, "Swing."

"Swing? You like the classics." Rick notes the clouds on the distance, "Looks like rain. Shouldn't be a problem for us, but might slow them down."

Steve looks at the sea of walkers, "Let's hope so."

Rick looks around at the others and knows how long some of them have been with him. Daryl is one of the few from the beginning and there's no one he'd trust more. The future looks bright and from Steve's description their destination will keep them safe, but one detail lingers. Rick looks at Steve, "So we get settled in and I help you with your….hulk problem."

"That's the deal. Hulk won't be easy to deal with. He's a walker the likes you've never seen."

Rick listens to Steve Rogers words and the fantastical things they tell. He's not sure what to think, but absorbs every detail. Sprinkles of rain hit them as the sky grows darker and Rick wonders what the others would think. He sighs and knows the priority is to reach their destination. He looks at Steve again, "That's a lot to swallow."

"I know."

Rick gently rubs his chin with his left hand, "I try to be a man of my word. Not sure it means much out here. I'll help you."

"It means a lot to me, Rick. I try to do the same and its nice to see I'm not the only one."


	5. It's a small world cure part 5

05/03/17

The rain fell from the sky as the semi trucks drive down the highway and the sea of walkers is struggles to keep. Rick shares a glance with Steve and looks at the semi carrying their fuel. It's engine keeps sputtering and everyone is full of worry. If that semi breaks down, there would not be enough fuel to get to their destination. The remaining semi trucks would simply run out of gas and be swallowed by the pursuing walkers.

Suddenly the semi stutters and stalls. Thunder booms over head and Rick pauses for a moment as the stalled semi falls behind. The moment passes and he yells, "Stop! Daryl, see what you can do to get her running again!"

Daryl's boot hit the pavement and he sprints toward the stalled semi. "Just keep them off my back!"

Rick draws his gun, "The rest of you keep the walkers from reaching that truck! We have to buy as much time as we can!"

Steve looks at Rick, "We won't be able to buy much time."

"I know, but we have to try."

Memories of working with his brother Merle on their Uncle's semi truck surface in Daryl's mind as he works. The rain hisses as it hits the hot engine and he winces as his arm moves close to the hot parts. Perhaps having an uncle that was a trucker will finally pay off. He tries not to think of the sea of walkers heading his way. A finger touches hot metal, "Damn!"

Thunder booms as the rain falls and more lightning flashes as they wearily watch the sea of walkers. Rick silently chants for Daryl to her and a faint new sound gets his attention. "Do you hear that?"

Steve answers, "Yeah sounds like a car is coming."

Rick sighs, "Sounds like we will have company."

Suddenly a voice is heard screaming on the wind, "Witness me! Witness me!" A speeding muscle car crests the nearby hill and barrels toward the highway. The car is black with splashes of red and a white skull is painted across the hood. "Witness me! Witness me!" A large bumper decorates the front of the car and two 50 cal. machine guns sit on each side of the hood. The man strapped to the roof of the car on his back yells again, "Witness me! Witness me!"

Suddenly the 50 caliber machine guns speak and thunder bullets loudly into the sea of walkers. "Witness me! Witness me!" A path is cut through the sea of walkers and Rick grabs the binoculars to get a better look at the car. The car barrels off the dirt road and into the sea of walkers. Blood and body parts are sent flying. "Witness me!!!!!!"

Rick sighs, "Whoever it is they're not subtle, but they're keeping the walkers distracted from Daryl."

Steve accepts the binoculars from Rick, "Let's hope that's enough." He sees the painted white skull with splashes of blood on the hood of the car, "It can't be…..could it?"

"Witness me!! Witness me!!"

Rick queries, "What is it?"

"That white skull symbol. Frank Castle The Punisher, uses that same symbol, but I thought he died. He was at Stark Tower when the power died."

"Witness me! Witness me!"

Rick gently rubs his chin with his left hand, "That symbol has been used in the military since Vietnam. It could be this Frank, a veteran, or just some crazy nut."

"Frank tends to lean toward the some crazy nut. If it is him, the guy strapped to the roof of his car is a good example."

Rick nods, "Yeah that's a little unusual. Is he friendly?"

Steve sighs, "Temperamental in the world before, but now I don't know."

Rick sighs, "Let's not flag him down."

"Agreed." Steve watches as the car exits the sea of walkers on the opposite side of the highway and turns around. "Looks like he's readying for another pass."

"Witness me! Witness me!!!"

"Sounds like he's determined."

"That's an understatement."

Suddenly the stalled semi roars to life and begins moving toward the other two. Daryl runs over to hop aboard and Rick yells, "We're back in business! Everyone get back on and move out!"

Daryl stares at Rick, "Would it kill you to say let's rollout? Just once this trip?"

Rick looks at him questioningly, "And why would I say that?"

Daryl answers, "Ain't you watch cartoons when you were little? Transformers. The leader was a semi and he always said that."

"Is that right? I watched the Lone Ranger or went outside."

Daryl frowns, "Lone ranger?! That's not even a cartoon. Damn you were lame."

Rick smiles, "Thanks. Nice work out there."

"Yeah. Nearly burned my damn hand off, but I got it done." He hits play on the tape player and the loud music returns. "Guess I'd be following my brother's example of I did lose a hand."

The song Good Vibrations by the Beach Boys begins playing and they gain more distance from the sea of walkers. The rain falls harder, lightning flashes across the sky, and thunder booms. The roar of the v8 engine becomes louder as the car barrels up behind them. Rick keeps a hand on his gun as it moves past them and he sees blood splashed all over the car. Some of the blood is blackish in color and the man strapped to the roof yells, "Witness me! Witness me!"

Daryl growls, "Yeah we see you! Shut up!"

The car roars into the front of the three semi trucks and Rick sighs, "Could be trouble later."

Daryl responds, "That's true about almost everything these days."

"Right."


End file.
